


His Pole Star

by writeasoph



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confession, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: Just some cute and quiet 3 AM stargazing.





	His Pole Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a sky full of stars; i think i saw you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319098) by envarchy on tumblr. 



> inspired by septiplier fanart! (link is just to the gif)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @writeasoph if you'd like to chat :D

It had been a while since Mark had called Jack up for an ‘adventure’.

Every so often, Jack gets a quick text at 3AM asking whether he’s awake, with Mark explaining that he’s having trouble sleeping again.

Jack always says yes.

Tonight, Mark’s brought him into a slightly damp clearing in the middle of nowhere, with trees bleeding in from the edges. As the pair lie down on the grass, Jack is thankful that Mark brought a thick blanket with him that almost resembles his old favourite flannel. 

The blanket is barely wide enough, so the two men huddle close together in the cold. The grass is damp from some earlier showers, and neither of them wants to have to take a shower when they get home.

Raising his arm suddenly, Mark points to a certain constellation.

“That one’s my favourite: Ursa Major. It’s just so...simplistic but unique,” he says, but Jack finds himself looking at Mark rather than the stars he so rarely gets to see in LA.

His face is filled with wonder as he stares at the sky above him. Jack knows that Mark loves space, he even bought him a book on it for his birthday. It’s just something about how his eyes reflect the starlight, how they amplify it and you can see the crisp, sparkling passion there heating up inside him. How his fingers scrunch up into the blanket beneath them as if to ground and stop himself from just taking off and his desire powering up his ascent to them. 

Maybe that’s why he can’t look away.

After a while, Mark seems to notice that he’s the only one looking up. He turns to Jack and he meets his eyes, only for Jack to sigh awkwardly and gaze upwards.

“I really like these...ventures,” he says, and he kicks himself mentally at how stupid he sounds.

“I like them too,” Mark replies, and that makes him feel a little better. Mark’s voice seems to just bring a grin to his face, no matter what.

“I especially like them with you,” he continues, and at that Jack aims his stare back to Mark, shocked slightly. This time it’s turn to look away.

“The reason why I haven’t invited you out like this recently is because...I was starting to worry that I liked it...too much,” he explains hesitantly. His fingers fidget in a nervous frenzy which is strange since Jack knows how easy Mark finds speaking his mind or talking to an audience. 

“So I stopped, to see what it would be like and…I missed them like crazy,” he says quietly.

“I missed you like crazy,” he sighs, his head shifting slightly to Jack’s shoulder.  
Beaming mutely, Jack closes his eyes and let his head rest slightly touching Mark’s. 

“I missed them too,” Jack replies, and he suddenly becomes aware of the peace that surrounded them, silence shrouding them like a blanket. 

“Thank you for coming out with me. For answering my 3AM texts and just coming along wherever I take us. I know that… that takes a lot of trust,” he says, his hand inching somewhat towards Jack’s.

“It’s fine man. I’d follow you anywhere,” Jack replies, and he only realises the cheesiness of the statement after he’s said it and he chuckles in the hope that Mark understands what he really means.

“You know Jack...I think I love you,” he whispers, and Jack can feel weight flying off his shoulders at the reality of finally hearing the statement out loud, breaking the stillness surrounding them. He can hear his heartbeat drumming through his chest and he wonders if he’s dreaming and that maybe Mark never texted him in the first place.

Intertwining his fingers with Mark, he replies. “Took you a while, didn’t it?” he laughs. “I love you too, you big goober,” he giggles, squeezing Mark’s hand. He squeezes back in return.

Above him, Jack has all the shining stars he could ever want to see and yet he finds the man lying next to him so much brighter than the rest.


End file.
